The story of a fallen
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Origin Story - C'est une histoire qui se conte dans les cieux. Celle du premier ange qui s'est arraché la grâce.


**Hey !**

 **C'est un headcanon qui tourne beaucoup dans le fandom anglophone de SPN. (Peut-être chez les francophones mais je l'ai pas beaucoup vus... après...) Et je voulais vraiment le faire à ma sauce !**

* * *

 _ **The story of a fallen.**_

Dans les décombres froides des Plaines de la Guerre, il y avait un ange au regard doux et à la grâce triste. Qui fixait les restes d'une arme céleste brisée. C'était un des derniers. À se souvenir de ce jour comme personne d'autre ne s'en souvenait.

Misachar. L'ange qui portait le sacrifice. L'ange qui maudissait chaque jour la douleur des pertes et des morts. Qui se souvenait des douleurs et des derniers souffles.

C'était dans un coin reculé des Plaines qu'il restait. Assis à fixé le sol. L'endroit où le premier ange avait arraché sa grâce. Avait refusé le combat. L'ange qui avait sacrifié sa divinité. Son aura. Sa force. Pour brûler dans l'atmosphère et devenir un de ses Humains que Le Porteur de Lumière haïssait.

Hariel était arrivée. Doucement.

Et la voix de Misachar avait vibrée dans l'Éther du Paradis mort.

\- Sais-tu qui il était ?

L'Enochien jaillissait toujours violemment. En chantant. Comme un cantique sans fin qu'aucun ange n'avait jamais osé brisé.

Hariel savait. Elle avait entendu l'histoire des centaines de fois. Des milliards de fois. Depuis la Chute de Lucifer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La naissance du Nephilim. Mais elle savait que Misachar avait besoin de parler. De raconter.

Alors elle l'invita à continuer.

\- Il était l'un des derniers anges. Un simple ange aux ailes blanches et au regard qui brille d'une grâce simple. Mais il était un ange qui voulait plus. Toujours plus. Le premier ange à vouloir glisser sur Terre... Bien avant Gabriel ou Anaël.

Il laissa les souffles éternels balayer les Plaines. Et sa grâce se mouva. Se mit à se tordre à se fendre. À danser et hurler. Recréant la Guerre qui avait explosée au beau milieu de ces Plaines. Recréant les souvenirs. La douleur. Les morts.

\- Lorsque Lucifer a déclenché la guerre, cet ange pensait pouvoir en tirer partie. Il pensait... Qu'il pourrait aller sur Terre. Mais Michaël nous a prévenus. Qu'on laisserait la Terre en paix jusqu'à ce que l'Apocalypse sonne son temps. Que les cloches ne brûlent le ciel et n'aveuglent les hommes.

La grâce glissait. Mouvait. Les épées frottaient et le fer aspergeait d'étincelles.

Et tout n'était que destruction.

\- Il s'est arraché la grâce lorsqu'il a entendus Michaël hurler à travers le tonerre et la foudre et la tempête. Il se l'est arrachée parce que notre archange l'a hurler au Déchu. Juste avant qu'on ne ferme les portes du Paradis.

Ce fut brillant. Brutal.

Et la grâce de Misachar revint en lui. Se reforma. Avant de repartir sur les bords de l'épée brisée.

Comme on observe la peur.

\- Il a chuter. À travers le temps et l'espace. Et c'était triste. C'était ridicule. Et beau. Terriblement beau. Cet ange sans grâce ni famille. Qui hurlait dans les distorsions du monde.

Hariel demande. Fébrile.

Elle sait. Elle connaît. Mais elle espère toujours que la fin change. Que le destin de son frère soit doux et beau. Ensoleillé.

\- Qu'est-il devenus ?

Et Misachar à le regard triste et la grâce qui flotte. Parce que l'Enochien ne sied pas à ses mots. À cette horreur. À cette tristesse.

\- Il nous a oublié. Comme tous les anges qui chutent et qui s'arrachent la grâce. C'est une punition de Père. Et il a grandit en tant qu'Humain. Comme le fils d'une des engeances de Satans. D'une sorcière.

Il fait une pause. Attrape l'épée. Sa lame brisée. Son paumeau fondut. Parce que la grâce de son ange à explosé devant elle. Une pluie qui précipita Lucifer dans la Cage. Une pluie qui aida autant qu'elle deservit les cieux.

\- Mais un ange, même un ange qui chute et qui s'arrache la grâce ne peut la perdre entièrement. Il ne peut s'en débarrasser. C'est sa nature. Son essence.

Il a un sourire triste alors qu'il s'éloigne. L'épée jetée dans les décombres.

\- C'est pour ça que sa fumée brille de rouge chez les démons.


End file.
